


Spook Book (Space Cook Book)

by leggyfae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hunk (Voltron), Healthy Trans Representation, Spectrum Zine, Supporting Space Family, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/pseuds/leggyfae
Summary: A lot of things have changed for Hunk, especially since becoming a Paladin of Voltron. But sometimes change is good.





	Spook Book (Space Cook Book)

**Author's Note:**

> By trans people, for trans people

Cooking had always been something that brought comfort to him. The constant ebb and flow of ingredients. The ease in which he could throw himself into recipes. Cooking had always been there for him.

 

Even now, in the middle of a galactic war, when he could be called into battle at any moment, cooking was still something that he could return to. It was honestly the only thing that kept him sane. Babbling on about things that made him uncomfortable was one thing, but he knew that it bothered his friends. His team. His family. But with cooking? People could actually appreciate something that came from his constant worry.

 

Cooking was the only thing he still had, millions of light years away from home, that still connected him to his mother. Out in space he missed her. Even back at the Garrison he missed her, but at least there he got letters. Care packages lovingly put together. Out in space all he had were memories.

 

Memories of the first time he'd even been allowed to help in the kitchen. Being handed his apron, new and homemade and beautiful. Helping to measure out ingredients and mix the batter, and when the cookies came out they tasted even better than when his mom made them because  _ he _ had helped.

 

Memories of coming home after school, cheeks stained with tears because the older kids in class made fun of his weight. His mother had washed his face and hugged him, speaking gently in his ear as she rubbed his back.  _ You are beautiful, little one. Your weight means that there is only more of you to love.  _ That night he helped with dinner, stirring the pasta carefully under his mother's guidance.

 

Cooking was there for him when his parents got divorced. The shouting match that happened in his parent's bedroom tuned out as he busied himself with making a new recipe that he hadn't tried before. 

 

Cooking helped when his father moved out. When his mother brought back a friend from her work and introduced him to her girlfriend. When his mother married again, only this time Hunk had two mothers. That time, cooking hadn't been something to help with anxiety, it had been in celebration.

 

Cooking was there for him when he tried on his first dress and asked his new friend, Lance, to call him they instead of he. He'd gone home and wore his apron over his dress, waiting for his mothers’ to get home so he could talk to them. When they finally arrived, Hunk was in tears, saying that they never felt like themself. Explaining that they weren't just a he anymore and that it wasn't a phase. That they'd done research with Lance’s help and that they sometimes liked being a girl, and sometimes they liked being a boy, and sometimes they were neither. Hunk's mothers’ had hugged them then, saying that they would always be loved. That they were always their little one and that would never change.

 

The next year Hunk had been accepted into the Garrison as an engineer with Lance. And a year after that, they were lost somewhere in space, with only cooking and their friends’ never-ending support to help him.

 

Allura had taken Hunk to a far end of the castle and offered them anything that fit in an entire closet of Altean dresses.

 

Coran had offered them a lesson in Altean history about how, since they as a race had the ability to shapeshift, they were never forced to choose a gender until they were satisfied with what they wanted to be.

 

Shiro sat down with Hunk and showed them everything he knew about makeup. How to properly apply eyeliner. How to blend out eyeshadow. How to make lipstick last longer.

 

Pidge didn't have much to offer, but sometimes she would sit down with Hunk in the kitchen and talk about coming out as a girl to her family while they cooked.

 

Keith was in the same boat as Pidge with little to offer, but oftentimes, whenever Hunk was panicking, be it about their gender identity that day or something else, Keith would tell them odd facts to take Hunk's mind off the issue.

 

And Lance had always been there. Holding Hunk's hand as they walked out into the common room, Hunk wearing a dress in front of the others for the first time. Leaning against Hunk and complementing their cooking that day.

  
Out in space, Hunk thought that they only had cooking as a source of comfort. But, out in space, they'd found a new family to call their own.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're finally allowed to post our pieces for Spectrum, a Trans Voltron Zine for charity! I had such a blast working with everyone and creating this work, and it's for such a good cause! If you weren't able to preorder the Zine, go check out the charity our proceeds will be going to, the True Colors Fund to help end homelessness in the LGBT+ community.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudo or a comment! Thanks! -Dem


End file.
